Home Is Where The Heart Is
by WWW-squeaky-darthplaigus-71792
Summary: A level 4 hurricane. Boston is destroyed. The boy's and Carey are seperated from the ones they love. Will they ever see their good friends again? Read and find out.CHANGES MADE! WILL UPDATE SOON!
1. Disaster

_Dixclaimer: I don't own the suite life of Zack and Cody nor any part of it, otherwise I'd be rich!_

_Chapter 1:_

_Disaster_

Zack, Cody, and Carey watched as another ambulance passed them by. They were sitting on the curb watching all the ambulances, cop cars, and other rescue vehicles pass them by in a rush. Boston was a mess. It had been torn into pieces. One thing did it, just one thing. A level 4 hurricane. It wasn't supposed to hit Boston. It was supposed to pass Boston by 30 miles. No one had time to evacuate. 1 hour went by fast. They were notified of it coming only one hour before it hit, just one hour. Everyone was in panic. The Tipton had been flooded, and several of it's floors torn to pieces. Everyone was in a mess. Everything was a mess. Boston had been "wiped out".

The usual crew was in a mess too. London was crying over her destroyed wardrobe and other precious unimportant things. Mr. Moseby was pacing back and forth while muttering to himself. Maddie was worried for her family. She didn't know where they were, and hoped that they were okay. Zack was comforting Maddie, though he was worried where they would stay for a while. Cody was just sitting on the curb staring out into space. He was also worried, though only for him, Zack, and Carey. Estebon was worried, but he was talking as his usual self. They were all in a mess.

"What are we going to do? Where are we going to stay?" said Carey, worried for her little boys' futures.

"Where are we all going to stay?" asked Moseby, still pacing.

"Well, I'm sure we can all get into one of the shelters" suggested Maddie hopefully. Her hope died away when no one responded.

"I will not stay in a shelter, uh uh. Now way" said London.

They all sat there for a little while, trying to think of where to stay and what to do. Finally, Carey had an idea.

"I know. Cody, hand me my address book, please."

"Here, mom."

"Thanks."

Carey tried number after number. At last, after an hour of rejections, she found some one who would provide shelter and the basic necessities for them until Boston and the Tipton were fixed up. It was her Aunt Lisa and her Uncle Stavros.

"Yes……………Thank you, Lisa……..We are most grateful……….See you then……Yes……Thanks again……..Love you……..Bye."

"Who was that, Mom?" Zack and Cody asked in unison.

"That was your Great Aunt Lisa and your Great Uncle Stavros."

"Whose Stavros?" they asked, once again in unison.

"Stavros is the man whom Lisa married, the Greek man."

" Oh" they said again in unison.

"Anyways, they said that we can stay with them on their farm in Texas until we can go back to Texas. Isn't that wonderful? We'll have a place to stay. I know that it's Texas, but we'll come back as soon as possible to Boston. Trust me."

The twins just sighed and began to head for the shelter where the rest of the gang had already gone. Everyone else had gone to emergency shelter #3. As Carey and the boys walked toward the shelter, the twins tried to hold back their burning tears. As they had learned in school, sometimes it takes several months to a year to clean up a "wiped out" city. The boys would be leaving behind their friends, and Zack would be leaving behind his sweet thang. They wouldn't mind if it was for a week or two, but they couldn't stand several months to a whole year. It would tear them apart. Now, all they had to do was explain it to their friends.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	2. Bad News Shelter

**Disclaimer: Just so you remember, I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor do I own any of the characters from it. I also do not own FEMA. I do own any other characters. Thank You!**

_Chapter 2:_

_Bad News Shelter_

As soon as Carey, Cody and Zack reached the shelter, they spotted the small gang. They were in the front, right-hand corner. They had saved seven cots, three for Carey and the boys. As soon as they stepped forward, FEMA workers shoved food, water bottles, and blankets into their hands. FEMA then asked them if they wanted jackets, but Carey said no. They continued over to the small gathering of friends. Carey dropped off her stuff on one of the three empty cots, and then walked over to Moseby, sat down, and began to talk. Zack and Cody dropped of their stuff on the two remaining spots, and went over and sat down by Maddie and London. Maddie was by now assured that her family was fine. They had called her earlier, and told her that they had made it out of the city, and were now in a shelter right outside Boston. Maddie, and occasionally London (whenever she was on hold with her father on the phone) talked to Cody and Zack.

"So, did you guys find someone to stay with?" asked Maddie curiously. She wished that they hadn't so that they could stay here with her. There was a long moment of silence, until Cody decided to change the subject.

"Umm…….How's the shelter?" asked Cody. Maddie just sighed and rolled her eyes. Finally, after a few moments, Zack gave in.

"Well, we found someone to stay with." Zack said, trying to hold back his tears. Cody gave him a look that said 'Why did you have to bring it up again?'

"We're moving to Texas" burst out Zack, who could no longer conceal his tears. He then fell into Maddie's shoulder. Maddie turned to comfort him. Cody continued to conceal his tears. Maddie hated to see him this way. First, she couldn't find her family, and now she was going to lose two of her close friends. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She couldn't let Zack see her cry. She decided to burry her sorrow deep within her.

An hour passed and Zack was still weeping, and Maddie was still comforting him. Carey was still talking to Moseby, and London was still talking to her father. Cody was now talking to his other friends. Maddie was now trying to hold back her tears. Finally, Zack stopped weeping. He gave Maddie a hug, and continued to lean his head on her shoulder. Maddie looked over at Moseby and Carey, and saw Carey pick up her cell phone, for it was ringing. She turned back to Cody. She looked back 5 minutes later and saw that Carey looked happy. Maybe it would be a good thing for Zack and Cody. Carey slowly walked over.

''I just talked to Lisa. She said that she'd pick us sup tomorrow morning. She's visiting some family in New Jersey, and she said that she'd pick us up on the way back to her home. Isn't that great!" said Carey, with a tone of happiness.

Carey then went to tell Cody. Suddenly, Zack and Maddie broke out in tears. Maddie's life was ruined. Maddie had grown so fond of Zack, that she had gotten a liking for him. She new that he was way too young for her, but he was sweet and adorable. Now, he was going to Texas, and she would lose him.

After yet another hour passed, they were still crying. Suddenly, Maddie noticed Carey on the phone again. She saw Carey's disappointed face. Now, Maddie was worried. By surprise, Carey went Cody first. She had been going over to Zack and Maddie first for a while now. A few moments passed, and Cody was on the verge of crying. Then, Carey headed for the other two.

"Zack, I'm afraid I have bad news. Stavros just called and said that they only have room for two people. Cody offered to stay here until we return. I'm sorry Zack, I truly am. There's just nothing I can do. Sorry." Carey then walked over to Moseby

and began to talk once more. This was the awful part. Maddie wasn't sobbing, but Zack was screeching and sobbing. First, he was leaving behind his sweet thang, and now, he was leaving behind his twin, his mortal soul mate. Zack was devastated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zack cried all through the night. When morning came he had to be torn away from the shelter. Carey had to pick him up and carry him to the car, kicking and screaming. He didn't stop crying until half way to Texas. He had been torn apart from his brother, sweet thang, and his friends. It was horrid, honestly horrid. They were now in to separate sections of the country, with no personal connection.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	3. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life of zack and cody nor any part of it. I don't own the shelter, but I do own lisa. Thank you!**

_Chapter 3:_

_Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow_

_Boston:_

Cody and Maddie cried for many hours. London acted sad, but she truly wasn't that sad. They gave away Zack and Carey's cots quickly. Cody begged them not to, but there were people who needed them. The number of people living in the shelter increased greatly. Each day there were more and more people. Two days after Carey and Zack left, London's father came to pick her up. Her cot was quickly given away too. Now there were only 4 cots in the small gathering in the corner. However, this wouldn't last for long. Moseby was leaving in two more days, and Estebon in 3 days. They would be all alone in just 5 days.

After the others left, life in the shelter was hard. It was always cold, and very crowded. It seemed so much worse for Cody. Cody, at first wouldn't eat. He wouldn't accept any food from anyone. He was just too depressed. He couldn't stand life without his brother and his mother. He was devastated. It didn't help that Carey and Zack never called. They said that they would, but they hadn't since they left. Cody was going downhill, and Maddie was beginning to worry. Cody cried himself to sleep every night. Finally Cody ate, but rarely. Large, dark circles appeared beneath his eyes. He was ever so quiet. He snapped at anyone who tried to comfort him, and he wouldn't talk to anyone. Little did they know, that something was going to happen that might change Cody's life forever.

"Hey, Cody. Wake up Cody!" said Maddie as she began to shake him back and forth.

" Common Cody! They're serving food! Cody, wake up!" screamed Maddie.

"What?" Cody moaned

"Oh fine I'll get up!" he said stubbornly.

Cody got up and snickered at Maddie. He then went over to get food. When Cody came back with his food, he felt queasy. He sat down on the cot and held his stomach. He thought he was just hungry, so he tried to take a bite of the food, but he couldn't. He didn't know why. He just couldn't bring his food up to his mouth. Suddenly, he felt a sharp, piercing pain rush through his body, and then he saw blackness.

Maddie was just coming back when she saw Cody pass out. She set down her food and tried to wake Cody up.

"Cody! Cody, wake up! Cody! Somebody, help! Help! Please somebody help!" screamed Maddie.

Quickly, some workers came over and saw Cody's unconscious body. Someone dialed 911. Another worker asked who was Cody's guardian. Maddie told them the story, and told them that she supposed that she was his guardian for the time being. The ambulance arrived in a few moments, and took Cody away on a stretcher. Maddie followed Cody and the stretcher into the ambulance, and off they went to the hospital.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	4. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I do own the ranch, Lisa, and Stavros. Thank You! ( I hate doing this every time. Arrrg!)**

_Chapter 4:_

_A New Beginning_

_Texas:_

'At last' thought Zack as they pulled up to the ranch. Zack was amazed. The range was large and beautiful. He was expecting some dinky old ranch. The ranch had two entrances. They were taken through the front gate. Lisa slid her ID card through the scanner. The gates "magically" opened, and they drove on down the long driveway. They passed two cattle fields, and a large barn. Manure was the only thing they could smell. Lisa called it the sweet smell of life, and said that by time they left here, they would agree. Finally, they pulled up on a large white and green house. An elderly man stood at the end of the gate to greet us. 'This must be Stavros' thought Cody. Carey hastened over to Stavros and embraced him in a hug. Stavros gave Zack a hug and a kiss on the forehead. This was traditional in Greece, and Stavros was Greek. Stavros had a strong Greek accent, and he smelled of cigars and olives. Then, Stavros lead Lisa, Carey, and Zack into the house, filled with joy and happiness.

Zack would have been moping around, but Zack didn't have time. He was constantly working on the ranch. His day was just work, work, and more work. Zack dreaded it. About as much as he dreaded school. However, Zack was pleased that he didn't have to go to school. Each day he had to work with the cows instead. One day, he didn't have to work, so he moped. He stayed in bed all day, crying. He kept asking his mother to call Cody and Maddie, but Carey couldn't get through. She kept calling, but was cut off somehow. Finally, she gave up, and figured that Maddie's cell phone was off. She would try back later.

Then one day, Stavros had to go somewhere, so Zack didn't have to work again. Stavros would be gone for two weeks. This would be bad for Zack. Zack followed a straight path downwards. Zack went through several stages of depression. He wouldn't eat, and he couldn't sleep. He was too depressed. Zack's downward plunge eventually got him very ill. Zack refused to see a doctor. The last one that tried to come in, he through a rock at him. He wouldn't let anyone near him. Finally, Stavros forced Zack to see a doctor. The doctor was in there for only 5 minutes, and he called for an ambulance. Zack was then rushed to the hospital. Now, two brothers were in a hospital, sick for each other.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	5. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I do own the nurse and the hospital. Thank You**!

_Chapter 5:_

_Hospital_

_Boston:_

Maddie was worriedly pacing in the waiting room. She was worried about Cody. The other waiting room people were staring at Maddie awkwardly. Maddie noticed this and then sat down. Then, she began chewing on her nails. She was truly worried. A half and hour later, a nurse came in and asked to see Maddie. Maddie went with her out into the hall. She told Maddie that Cody was suffering of depression and that he would need to stay here for a few more days. This was a problem for Maddie. They were in a hospital that was 30 miles North of Boston. She explained this, and the nurse told Maddie that she was welcome to stay with her. Maddie was most grateful. Maddie asked if she could see Cody. The nurse said sorry, but she couldn't see him until tomorrow afternoon. He needed rest. Maddie was disappointed, but she shook it off. Maddie would be staying with the nurse who tended on Cody earlier.

The nurse's home was nice. It was a 3-room apartment, with a kitchen. It was rather homey in fact. Suddenly, Maddie remembered about Carey. She had to tell her about Cody. She borrowed the nurse's phone, since her cell phone had died, and reached into her pocket for the paper that had Carey's cell phone number on it. It wasn't there! She searched her person over and over, but just couldn't find it. She must have lost it either in the shelter, or in the hospital. She had lost Carey's number! Now, she couldn't contact Carey.

As Maddie went to bed that night, she was ever so worried about Cody. The picture of his small, unconscious face stuck clearly in her head. She new that the nurse had said that he would be fine in a few days, but she just couldn't help but worry. She would see him tomorrow, and see how well he looked. 'He's fine' she told herself, but she just couldn't believe that. She hoped he was okay. But for now, she turned off the lamp, and went to sleep, scared and worried.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	6. Lost Twin! Read All About It!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I do own, everything else…pretty much…..well, I don't own Texas or Boston….Thanks**!

_Chapter 6:_

_Lost Twin! Read all About it!_

_Texas:_

Zack awoke to the beeping of his own heart on the monitor. Zack glanced around the room. It was dark and empty. There were only two lights. One from the hall, and the other from the parking lot. Zack could hear nothing but the sound of the monitor, and the beating of the rain outdoors. All he could smell was that distinct hospital smell. Zack sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down on the floor, and saw his suitcase. _Carey must have brought it in_ he thought to himself. Zack then glanced around for a clock. A digital one hung upon the wall. It read 3:00 am. Suddenly, he saw a flock of doctors zoom by through the small, 10"x10" window on the door. He assumed that they were going to save some patient. He rubbed his arm, for it was itchy, and felt an IV there. He couldn't remember getting it. He remembered going to the hospital, but not getting an IV. He shook off the subject. Suddenly, he remembered something that he had been trying to avoid. Cody. Oh how he longed to talk to him, to hear his voice once more. He now regretted how many times he insulted him, or said that he didn't love or need him. Only now did he realize that he couldn't live without his brother. Cody was his sole mate, his twin. They were supposed to be together forever. When Zack left Cody, Zack felt like a part of him had died. He had lost his best friend and only brother. Zack quickly tried to forget about it so he wouldn't get too upset. Zack wiped his face of the tears, and took a deep breath. Zack then reached around for the nurse's button. The button was aqua, and on an off-white remote. Zack quickly pressed it, in hoped of having a few questions answered.

About five minutes later, a nurse in a florescent orange uniform came in.

"Hey, what do you need?" asked the nurse in a sweet voice, often used with

5 year olds.

" I want to ask you some questions" stated Zack.

"Okay, go ahead. " said the nurse, in that same voice.

"Do you know how long I'm supposed to be here?" Zack asked, annoyed

with her voice.

" Um….well, let's check your clipboard" , she said, " Oh, here it is. You leave in three days."

"Thursday!" Zack screamed, both shocked and angered that he had to be

that long over a couple days of not eating.

"Yes. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

" Um…..Can I have something to drink?" he said

" How about water?" she asked.

" I suppose" Zack said sighing all the while.

" Okay." The nurse walked over to the sink at the other end of the room,

grabbed a plastic cup, and filled it with water.

" Here you go", she said," Goodbye now!" This time, she said it once more in that tone that Zack loathed. She proceeded to the door, waved, and then left the room. _At last, she's gone_, thought Zack. He hoped that she wasn't his normal nurse. He didn't think that she was though, for she didn't know anything about him. Since there was nothing left to do, he gulped down his water, sunk down in his bed, and decided to got to sleep until things became more lively at the hospital.

Zack awoke to see his mother sitting next to him. Zack was startled, and kind of scooted away from her. Then he asked her if she had talked to Cody and Maddie. She said that she had tried several timed, but just couldn't get a hold of either of them. Carey's cell phone was almost dead and she had left her charger in the Tipton by accident before the storm hit. They were in trouble. Suddenly, Zack gave a sigh that meant, _Mother, you can leave now. _Carey got the picture. She leaned over, kissed him on the forehead, and left slowly out the door.

Zack really wanted to talk to Cody. Even if it was just for a moment, he had to talk to him. He just had to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The three days of hospitalization went by very slowly. Unfortunately, the nurse who came in at 3:00 am that one morning, was his nurse. He hated her. She always spoke with that childish tone. It really annoyed Zack. The food there wasn't bad, but it wasn't anything like the hamburger meat at Uncle Stavros' ranch. Carey came in every day, and Zack, at first, thought it was annoying, but then he grew accustomed to it. Everything else was pretty good. On the third day, his IV was taken out, and Zack was happy. That IV was really bugging him. At last, he was able to go back to Great Uncle Stavros' ranch, Texas Acres Ranch. As badly as Zack wanted to go back to Boston, he was pretty happy that he was going back to the ranch. Stavros and Lisa greeted him warmly when he arrived at the ranch. Little did Zack now, that Carey was soon to be making a decision that would greatly affect Zack.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	7. Water and Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor it's characters, plots, locations, or themes. I do own Lisa, Uncle Stavros, and their ranch in Texas. Thank You!**

**( I hate doing this)**

_Chapter 7:_

_Water and Bells_

_Boston:_

At last, the long two weeks was over, and Cody and Maddie returned to the shelter. The nurse who housed Maddie offered to drive them back. Maddie was pleased to see that they had begun to work on the city. They drove past what was left of the Tipton, and saw that they had begun working on it. Cody was staring out the window, depressed and quiet. Maddie clutched the bottles of pills for Cody.

"Look…………will you at least talk to me?" Maddie begged. Cody glanced over at her, and then without replying, looked right back out the window. Maddie gave out a sigh, folded her arms, and just looked out the other window. She was worried about Cody. She needed to talk to Carey, but she wouldn't answer her cell phone. She prayed every day for Carey and Zack to return. She figured that if they did, Cody would return to his normal, witty self. If only they would come back, thought Maddie.

Suddenly, the car stopped in front of the shelter. Maddie jumped out of the car. She thanked the nurse for everything, and followed Cody into the shelter. Once inside, they noticed that there were even more people. After waiting on a bench for half and hour, they were given two cots in the back right-hand corner. Maddie set her stuff on one of the cots, and took out Cody's pills. She handed him his proper dosage, and went off to fetch a glass of water. She made Cody take all of them. After that, Cody laid back on his bed, and once more began to cry. Crying was all that he did. He stopped crying during lunch and dinner, but that was all. He cried himself to sleep. It was as if all he knew how to do was breathe, eat, and cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Texas:_

1:14 am

Carey lay in bed, trying to decide on what to do. Would she and Zack stay here, or would they go back to Boston. If they stayed here in Texas, life was much easier. If they went back to Boston, life would be much harder. They would have to live in the shelter if they went back to Boston, where as if they stayed here they would be living in a house. She couldn't decide. She had to think of Zack. Zack would be living here than in Boston, but if he went to Boston, he would be reunited with his twin, the whole reason he was upset and sick. Finally, Carey decided to talk to Lisa about it.

Lisa was downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hey Lisa," said Carey hesitantly, "can we talk?"

"Sure Carey, dear," replied Lisa, " Sit down right here. What do u

need?"

" I need help making a decision." Said Carey worried and biting her fingernails.

"Okay, what's the decision?" asked Lisa.

" Should Zack and I go home, or should we stay here in…….." Carey was cut off by the fire alarm and sprinkler

:D Read and Review Please:D


End file.
